Marquis Conaway
Marquis Alexander Conaway is the replacement Project for the original Number Twelve that died during the conflict of Point Haven, Estevan David White. His Base DNA originates from Minotaur Donors that had once been used to create his predecessor, as well as Psychic and Human DNA as well. Much like Edward, he is one of the few survivors of the Point Haven Massacre that began Edward's search for his lost Imprint. Had it not been for this search, he never would have come across his Soul's literal Other Half two years after the incident. Origins Marquis, due to a trip taken on instinct alone, was the first Magical face that Edward saw and recognized as friendly. He was also the first person to make Edward realize he wasn't what one would exactly call Human, through demonstration of an impossible feat and a leap up three flights of stairs. Had he not ben there to intervene in Edward's daily routine, it is almost certain the boy would have remained Human for the rest of his life and passed of natural causes without ever knowing his true identity or have ever Imprinted. Marquis was created by Alexandria 'Salem' Morstriphe in response to the growing conflict following the death of the young man's predecessor, between the collective race of Psychics and the Minotaur kind. Had he not been collected and created, the whole of the Magical World could very easily have lost it's entire Psychic race to the hands of Minotaur kind. Appearance Sporting his beloved Minotaur-esque, rounded horns on the sides of his head, Marquis is one of the only Projects to have the much favored Faun type Ears as had been popular during the time of his creation. He is also the Third Project to have Golden hued eyes, merely out of coincidence itself, and is the only Project to remain under Six feet in height for his final year of growth, finally halting in growth at six feet and two inches, resulting in him being the second shortest Project in existence. Number Twelve's sense of style originates from Human culture, and he will often go with what is most popular at the time, as well as what he deems to be most classy for the time. His beloved Other Half, however, adores seeing him in the Traditional clothing of his Human Donor's people, and will often patronize the Project until he gives in and dawns the ceremonial clothing to wear out in Public with Hartley, much to his discontent. Connection to Magic Watch Due to his Psychic DNA, Marquis, Post Point Haven was able to track down the long since missing Sophia to Magic Watch's doorstep two months after exiting the Anomaly that started the entire mishap. For fear of how Edward would react, he withheld the information and joined the ranks of Magic Watch as a subpar Hunter seeking revenge on Mythical creatures for what had been done to his family. While he never accelerated at missions, he quickly gained the trust of the Hunters under the Alias of 'Mark', and learned from experience itself that Sophia did not remember him from their time in the world before whatsoever. For the next two years however, this did not stop him, and he attempted to try and restore the girl's memory of him and Edward before finally giving up and considering the option of Contacting Edward hours before the man showed up in an attempt to rescue Hartley Statten from Magic Watch's clutches. When the situation was then explained to the man, Edward was enraged, but did in fact listen to reason, when Marquis dispatched a vision to him upon release. This vision, ultimately, is the one thing that drove Edward to finally completing the much needed task of restoring Sophia to her former self. This is also the vision that ultimately brought him and Hartley together in the end, being that it was the one thing that brought about their meeting. Life Post-Point Haven Having recovered her memories, almost entirely as Azth had, Sophia has picked up her life within Sanctuary as though there had never been any other life before it. Much like the other survivors, however, he will often still have Night Terrors since the Incident's passing. The list of Terror suffering Project includes him, Marianna Smith, Edward Black, Sophia Stone, Adrianna Smith, Claude Wilhelm, Shawn Mason. Elizabeth Mason-Striker, and Jacqueline Thomas. They are all currently seeking treatment for this condition, but have found no relief as of late. Category:Project Category:Characters Category:Lifted Earth Academy Student Category:Magical Category:Point Haven Survivor